Fly Me through the Sky
by Alice Jane
Summary: Apa benar Tsubasa hanya peduli pada sepak bola dan tidak pernah mementingkan Sanae? Find out! TsubasaXSanae. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **Captain Tsubasa diciptakan oleh Yoichi Takahashi.

**Halo semuanya! Kali ini aku membuat fiksi dengan pemeran utama TsubasaxSanae. Fufufu. Tapi, ada hal yang aku gak yakin. Ishizaki itu di rumahnya ada tempat pemandian air hangat gak ya? Seingatku sih ada…tapi seperti yang aku tulis di fiksi sebelumnya, sedikit lupa-lupa ingat. Jadii… tolong dinikmati ya! Kuharap aku tak membuat cerita ini berantakan. Haha.**

**Judulya pas dengan arti nama Tsubasa, ya? Tsubasa – sayap dan Ozora – langit. Hehe.**

-

-

-

**Fly Me through the Sky**

By

Alice Jane

Pemandangan pantai sore hari itu memang indah sekali, bukan? Sanae suka sekali. Apalagi dia melihatnya bersama orang yang ia cintai, Tsubasa Ozora. Sudah tiga tahun mereka berpacaran, Sanae bahagia karena sampai saat ini tidak ada masalah yang berarti sampai-sampai mereka harus putus hubungan.

Tsubasa menendang bola itu berkali-kali ke atas sehingga bola itu memantul-mantul (Author: Maaf karena penjelasanku yang sangat gak jelas. Aku gak tau yang kayak begini dinamakan apa dalam sepak bola. Tapi kalian mengerti maksudku, kan?). Sanae memperhatikan Tsubasa. Ia terlihat indah sekali bermain bola di sana, dengan latar belakang _sunset _mengagumkan serta cipratan air yang Tsubasa ciptakan.

"Tsubasa, apa kamu tak ingin makan bekal yang kubuatkan?" tanya Sanae sedikit berteriak. Sejak tadi sampai di pantai, yang Tsubasa lakukan hanya bermain bola di pingiran pantai. Makan bekal yang dibuatkan Sanae saja belum.

Walapun begitu, Sanae tetap sabar. Ia bisa maklum kalau Tsubasa mencintai sepak bola—bahkan mungkin lebih dari dia mencintai Sanae? Sanae tidak masalah dengan itu, asalkan ia bisa berada di samping Tsubasa…

Yang jadi masalah adalah orang-orang di sekitarnya, yang tak tahan untuk tidak memberi komentar-komentar jahat.

"Hei, hei, kau lihat tidak? Sejak tadi, cowok itu hanya bermain-main bola. Kasihan sekali ya, pacarnya itu…" bisik seorang perempuan yang rambutnya dicat pirang.

"Memang mereka pacaran?" tanya teman si cewek pirang itu.

"Kelihatannya tidak, deh. Lagipula mereka tidak serasi sekali! Cowoknya keren minta ampun tapi cewek itu…" ujar seorang berambut hitam pendek.

Mereka tertawa kecil dan jalan menjauh. Sanae menundukan kepalanya, pura-pura tak mendengar. "Apa sih mereka! Mereka tak mengerti aku dan Tsubasa, seenaknya saja bicara begitu." Sanae mengomel. Rasanya dia ingin menghampiri tiga perempuan itu dan memarahi mereka. Tapi…kalau dia melakukan itu, apa yang akan dikatakan Tsubasa? Pacarku sedang berantem dengan tiga perempuan yang tidak dikenal? 'Anego' tak ingin itu terjadi. Ia ingin menjadi sosok yang juga baik, sebaik sosok Tsubasa di matanya.

Tsubasa—orang yang demi mimpinya akan terus berjuang, tak peduli halangan apa yang ada di depan mata, ia akan melawannya. Saat bertanding sepak bola, Sanae melihat Tsubasa 'menari' dengan anggunnya menggunakan sayap putih dan besar yang dimilikinya. Sanae berharap ia mempunyai sayap yang sama.

"Hoi! Melamun aja nih!" sapa seorang laki-laki yang suaranya tidak asing lagi.

"Sedang apa kamu di sini, Ishizaki? Di mana-mana aku selalu melihatmu. Jadi bosan," ujar Sanae asal. Sebenarnya dia bicara kasar begitu untuk menutupi rasa sedihnya. Bukan karena Tsubasa yang lebih menyukai sepak bola, tapi karena orang-orang yang selalu merendahkan Sanae. Tidak cocok dengan Tsubasa lah, malang karena Tsubasa tidak memperhatikannya lah, dan ejekan-ejekan yang menyakitkan hati lainnya.

Misugi, Matsuyama, Hyuga, dan Wakabayashi yang juga datang, segera menghampiri Tsubasa dan bermain bola bersama.

"Anego," Ishizaki berkata. "Emang kamu belum puas melihat Tsubasa ya? Hoi, jangan sampai melotot begitu dong!" Ishizaki tertawa kencang-kencang. Dari dulu dia memang suka mengejek Sanae.

Bukannya marah dan membalas ejekan Ishizaki, kali ini Sanae hanya diam. Memandang Tsubasa. Matanya kosong. Ishizaki khawatir. _Wah ada yang gak beres nih dengan Sanae! _Ishizaki berkata dalam hati.

"Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi…" Ishizaki mengibaskan tangannya di depan Sanae, segera tangan Ishizaki mendapat tepisan mantap dari Sanae.

"Apaan sih kamu!" Sanae geram.

"Ye, Anego seperti sedih sekali sih." Sanae diam saja tak menanggapi Ishizaki. Lalu Ishizaki duduk di sebelah Sanae. Dia lelah untuk ikut bermai bola. Ishizaki tiduran dan menikmati langit sore.

Tiba-tiba ada orang-orang tak dikenal berkata, "A-Apa maksudmu, Haruko-chan?! Memangnya aku kurang apa? Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Haruko-chan!" Seorang cowok berambut jabrik sedang merujuk pacarnya.

"Kau tidak pernah peduli dan mengerti aku, Kenichi! Aku rasa Toya lebih baik…" ucap cewek berambut hitam panjang itu.

Cowok itu terlihat _shock _sekali. "Kau bilang aku tidak peduli padamu, hah? Aku bahkan selalu mengajakmu kencan setiap hari, membelikanmu banyak barang, dan berada di sebelahmu. Paling tidak kau tidak seperti cewek itu, yang sejak tadi dicampakan pacarnya…" Jelas sekali yang dimaksud cowok itu adalah Sanae dan Tsubasa. Wanita bernama Haruko itu melirik ke arah Sanae.

"Kau idiot sekali, Kenichi!" Cewek itu berbisik, lalu menjitak kepala cowok itu. "Aku mau pulang. Aku akan beritahu Toya aku sudah putus denganmu." Dan Haruko pergi meninggalkan mantan pacarnya. Sedangkan yang ditinggalkan tetap mengejar-ngejar Haruko. Pria malang, ya?

Sudah malang, bodoh pula. Suaranya yang kencang tadi tentu saja terdengar oleh kedua pasangan dan teman-teman mereka. Wakabayashi dengan tanggapnya berkata, "Ah, matahari sudah mau tenggelam. Ishizaki, kau bilang kita akan mandi di pemandian air hangat di rumahmu, kan? Ayo berangkat sekarang."

Ishizaki mengerutkan dahinya. "Emang kapan aku bilang begitu?"

Sebelum Ishizaki berkomentar hal-hal yang mencurigakan, Matsuyama segera membungkam mulut Ishizaki dan menyeretnya (Author: ha, diseret? Matsu kejam juga ye!). "Hei, hei, apa-apaan kau Matsuyama! Jangan seret-seret aku!" omel Ishizaki.

"Baiklah, kami pergi ke rumah Ishizaki dulu, ya," pamit Hyuga.

"Sampai jumpa, Tsubasa, Sanae," kata Misugi. Dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Tsubasa dan Sanae. Sanae hanya bisa menunduk malu. _Sial cowok bernama Kenichi itu! Kalau bertemu akan kumaki-maki! _ujar Sanae dalam hati.

Tsubasa duduk di sebelah Sanae. Ia mengambil onigiri yang dibuat Sanae dari kotak bekal. "Onigiri bikinanmu enak, Sanae." Tsubasa memuji padahal di mulutnya penuh makanan.

"Terima kasih," Sanae malu-malu kucing.

"Maaf ya." Tiba-tiba saja air muka Tsubasa berubah serius. Ia memandang Sanae. "Maaf aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri saja dan tidak sadar kalau Sanae terluka."

"Tidak, Tsubasa! Aku..." Sanae berusaha menjelaskan, ia tak mau Tsubasa salah paham. Karena jujur saja, selama ini Sanae tak pernah keberatan bila Tsubasa lebih mementingkan sepak bola. Sanae mengerti itu hal yang sungguh penting bagi Tsubasa. "Aku tak merasa begitu. Aku senang sekali melihat Tsubasa bermain bola. Apalagi ketika kau menendang bola di lapangan luas… seolah-olah kau memiliki sayap, Tsubasa,"ucap Sanae.

"Ada hal yang aku ingin kau tahu, Sanae."

Jantung Sanae berdegup kencaang sekali. "A-Apa itu, Tsubasa?"

"Bagiku, sepak bola itu sangat penting. Sepertinya aku tak akan bisa hidup dengan baik tanpa sepak bola. Kalau diibaratkan, sepak bola itu seperti jantungku." Sanae melihat Tsubasa lekat-lekat. Tsubasa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah laut. "Tapi manusia akan mati kalau hanya memiliki jantung. Aku juga butuh… 'seseorang'. Seseorang yang kumaksud di sini bukan orang tuaku atau teman-temanku. Pokoknya… walaupun aku tak sering mengatakannya tapi… pada intinya aku tak ingin Sanae salah paham ya." Tsubasa menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sama sekali. (Author: Salting nih ye!).

Sanae diam saja. Rasanya saat ini Sanae tak bisa membuka mulutnya.

"Jika memang benar bahwa aku memiliki sayap di lapangan sepak bola…" Tsubasa tersenyum. "Maka aku ingin menerbangkanmu untuk menggapai mimpi kita."

Sore ini Tsubasa memberi banyak kejutan pada Sanae. Mendengar Tsubasa mengatakan 'mimpi kita' adalah yang paling mengejutkan Sanae. Karena 'mimpi kita' itu bukan mimpi Tsubasa yang ingin menjadi pemain sepak bola profesional, tetapi mimpi Tsubasa dan Sanae. Ya, mimpi milik mereka berdua.

-

-

-

**END**

**Alice:**

**Apa ceritanya aneh? Hmm. Coba aja aku punya komik-komik dan dvd Tsubasa! Huh!**

**Lain kali, aku akan mencoba menulis fiksi dengan tokoh utama MatsuyamaXYoshiko. Juga WakabayashiXOC. Atau mungkin juga 'kembaran'nya Tsubasa, SchneiderXOC. Kalau kalian penggemar mereka, jangan lupa baca ya! ^0^**

**Thanks for reading. Please review-nya!**

Untuk orang-orang yang sudah mereview fiksi-ku yang sebelumnya, **Tangisan Bahagia Yayoi**, terima kasih banyak!!


End file.
